


Midnight munchies

by iamafrigginfungus



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series), Battle for BFDI (Web Series)
Genre: Cereal, Dirty minded, and some live together, midnight snack, the characters have houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamafrigginfungus/pseuds/iamafrigginfungus
Summary: Four has to do something he doesn't want to do when he wants some cereal at night.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Midnight munchies

FOur woke up in the night to his stomach growling. He needed some sort of food ASAP if he wanted to get some rest again. He stepped down the stairs and trudged through his home to the kitchen, where he looked through and thought about what would satisfy his needs. After a bit, he decided on some cereal he found in the back of the pantry. Trying his best not to wake up X with all the racket, he carefully poured himself a bowl of cereal, and went to the fridge for some milk. Only for there to be no milk. Anywhere in the fridge. Four quietly muttered to himself. There was no milk for his cereal! What could he do now? He pondered to himself, and then a thought came into his head.  
“Well, it’s not going to be a good idea, but it’ll work.” Four said to himself. Watching his footing, he got up on the counter, kneeling down. He didn’t think he’d actually have to do this in his life. Ever. As he reached down, he pulled something from somewhere that he’d never expect…

A key. An iron key turned brown with rust, hidden behind a ridiculously high shelf. He slowly slid off the counter, hitting his shin on the marble counter in the process, but he didn’t show any signs of pain. He used the key to unlock a door, and behind it was a large room. The garage. Four opened the door and stepped down the three steps to the fridge to his left. The cold concrete floor was uncomfortable for his feet, but he was willing to get this freaking milk if it meant losing his feet. He pulled open the door to the black fridge, and pulled out a large gallon-sized jug of milk. He climbed the stairs to the door, headed back to the kitchen, and ripped off the cap. He started pouring the milk, stopping when he thought there was enough, and he put the milk inside the (Kitchen) fridge when he was done with it. He took the bowl of cereal, headed back up to his bedroom, where X was peacefully sleeping, and sat down next to the bed, finally having a remedy to his midnight munchies.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA YOU THOUGHT DUMB****
> 
> i would never corrupt such an innocent being in my life  
> it's disgusting  
> and horrid  
> and you should be ashamed if you really thought


End file.
